everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Charming/cartoon
Dexter Charming debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. He is voiced by Evan Smith in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Dexter fails at flirting with Raven. Dexter awaits all his fellow students at Ever After High's front doors until school finally commences. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Currently, Dexter awaits all his fellow students at Ever After High's front doors until school finally commences. During recess, he tries to flirt with Raven, but is interrupted by the arrival of Daring and Apple. He supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. Nonetheless, he tries to hang out with Raven while she helps along Madeline's campaign, which earns him a painfully slapped-on campaign badge. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Dexter attends a study party hosted by Briar. Dexter spots Cupid in the gardens and greets her. Cupid, who has a crush on the prince, becomes distracted and falls from her loosely put together tower of furniture right into Dexter's arms. Dexter attends Grimmnastics class. Dexter attends Professor Nimble's class. On Cupid's advice, Dexter practices asking girls out so he will be confident to ask Raven to go to Briar's party with him. He fails miserably, but luckily for him, Raven asks him to go to the party with her. Like his peers, Dexter dresses his finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge his destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Dexter is uncertain how to react. Like the rest of the Royals, Dexter has a food fight with the Rebels in the castleteria. He and his brother, Daring, enjoy the new condiments at lunchtime. TV specials He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Currently, Dexter awaits all his fellow students at Ever After High's front doors until school finally commences. During recess, he tries to flirt with Raven, but is interrupted by the arrival of Daring and Apple. Like his peers, Dexter dresses his finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge his destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Dexter is uncertain how to react. Chapter 2 Webisodes Dexter acts as Blondie's cameraman as she reports on school legends for her MirrorCast. Dexter brings roses for Raven, but they are cut by Lizzie Hearts before he can give them. He meets C.A. Cupid at the library to show her a forbidden book which details the history of True Hearts Day. Later, he anonymously calls in to Cupid's love advice show for help on talking to Raven. She gives him the idea to write a love poem for her. He signs it as D. Charming and leaves it at her locker, but is shocked when Raven believes it came from his brother. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Dexter acts as the cameraman for Blondie's MirrorCast. Dexter attends the True Hearts Day dance. He mopes about his brother and Raven. When Cupid sees him by himself, she sits with him and cheers him up. They have a nice moment. Later, he decides to give his Heart Tree blossom to Raven, but the gesture is ruined by Lizzie once again. Dexter attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Dexter checks his MirrorPad around the school grounds and appears at the talent show. Dexter acts as Blondie's cameraman. He and Daring do their family tree project, and they reveal that they are not related to other Charmings. Dexter stands in awe at Poppy's choice. Dexter attends Madeline's tea party. Dexter hangs out in front of the school. Dexter agrees with Apple's idea. Dexter politely asks for salt from Lizzie but gets scared off. Dexter isn't up for helping Duchess due to a previous incident. Dexter bumps into Cerise. Dexter is paired up with Cupid for his assignment and gets a phone call later that day. Getting distracted by Humphrey, Cupid was wanting to confirm whether he likes Raven or not. The next day, Cupid simply leaves them to it, thinking that her work is done. Dexter and Humphrey interview the Thronecoming candidates. Dexter walks around the halls and attends Muse-ic class. TV specials Dexter brings roses for Raven, but they are cut by Lizzie Hearts before he can give them. He meets C.A. Cupid at the library to show her a forbidden book which details the history of True Hearts Day. Later, he anonymously calls in to Cupid's love advice show for help on talking to Raven. She gives him the idea to write a love poem for her. He signs it as D. Charming and leaves it at her locker, but is shocked when Raven believes it came from his brother. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Dexter acts as the cameraman for Blondie's MirrorCast. Dexter attends the True Hearts Day dance. He mopes about his brother and Raven. When Cupid sees him by himself, she sits with him and cheers him up. They have a nice moment. Later, he decides to give his Heart Tree blossom to Raven, but the gesture is ruined by Lizzie once again. He and Humphrey Dumpty are in charge of the voting. He visits Heritage Hall. Dexter and Humphrey mix up the vote count at Thronecoming. Chapter 3 Webisodes Dexter is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, Dexter is not very eager anymore. Actually trying her food, Dexter happily eats more. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - grumpy Royals.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters